


Cigarette Run

by Reddwarfer



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: At least for what passes as one in WA land, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tokito is everything and Kubota understands this in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidniteMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/gifts).



> For: [](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/)**midnitemaraud_r** who prompted "transportation or lack thereof". It's possible that I took way too much advantage of "lack thereof" or something. Um...put your metaphor glasses on to read, plzkthnx?

Someone says, voice hardly more than a whisper, "Oh, _shit_ ," but it echoes loudly in the room.

And that's when he starts firing his gun.

Minutes later, and Makoto's the only one left standing in the room.

Without pausing, he's crossing the room, and passing through the door on the opposite side.

He doesn't bother counting the bodies.

The only sign that Makoto's frantic, out of his mind with worry, is the twitching of his trigger finger. The rapidity of his gunfire will always stutter faster than the beat of his heart.

This is something he's accepted years ago.

He doesn't even stop to reload his gun, pushing in a new clip as he leaves yet another room in ruins.

"Kubo-chan." The voice comes from down the hallway. Makoto can hear the impatience, the unspoken—

"What took you so long?"

"I ran out of cigarettes," he answers easily as he strides into the room. Tokito's hands are bound with piano wire again. But under his worn sneakers is an unconscious man who unthinkingly left Tokito's feet alone.

"When we get home," Tokito replies with a roll of his eyes, " _you_ have to cook dinner."

"Yes, yes," Makoto replies, busying himself with unbinding Tokito. Whatever Tokito wants, he thinks…but then that's hardly different than any other day.

"And no curry," Tokito adds as an afterthought. "We had that for the last _three_ days."

"Sure." Makoto stares at the piano wire in his hands, the stains of Tokito's blood making the wire dull in places.

"You coming," Tokito asks, already at the door.

Makoto looks up, smiles. "I'm just gonna tie him up,"

"Kubo-chan," Tokito says, staring. Sometimes, Makoto wonders why he bothers to lie. Tokito always knows, somehow, at least about the important things. He wonders if he'll be asked to stop—if that's what Tokito wants, always what he wants—or if Tokito will understand just how much he needs this.

"Whatever," Tokito says finally, even as his voice hitches a bit. "Hurry up, I'm hungry!"

Tokito walks further out into the hallway, leaving Makoto alone just enough so he can wrap the piano wire around he man's neck, and pull.

"Kubo-chan!" Tokito calls from the hallway, all impatience and worry and other things Makoto never will deserve.

He pockets the wire and joins Tokito in the hall, smiling at the litany of complaints Tokito shares with him about his day. Tokito doesn't bring up the kidnapping and Makoto doesn't ask.

It's a long walk home, but he doesn't mind. Despite the many people that pass them, it always feels like they're alone.

Sometimes, he wishes this were true.

His words, his smiles, his body, his black soul, these are all things Tokito owns. If Tokito's not there, these things will cease to exist. He knows this better than his own face.

"…show and I saw about ten minutes of it before I got bored. It was so stupid…"

Smiling, he drifts closer to Tokito, so their bodies are almost touching. Makoto wonders if Tokito will allow kissing tonight, allow more.

The sun fades and he absently agrees to buy pizza for dinner or maybe sushi or maybe burgers.

Makoto feels the wire in his pocket, remembers it pressing deep into his palms, and tosses it into the water.

Only Tokito has the right to mark him.


End file.
